the new girl
by werewolf18
Summary: dereks cousin ada is back and looking for him. well she found him now she has to tell her fostor parent that she wants to live with him but when they give her the house and a car for her birthday and leave a week later and derek lives with her what happens when she meets isaac and the pack and what happens when she becomes friends with stile scott and allison. this is isaac/OC R


i dont own teen wolf i do own the OC's though.

ada hale is a half werewolf and is back looking for derek well when she finds him why wont he let her stay? what happens when she meets the pack? what if she has to go to school how boring.

* * *

teen wolf chapter 1

adas pov

im back in becon hills and looking for derek my cousin i havent seen him in almost 6 years and now that i know hes back i hope i can find him. i was walking to the hale house when i got the feeling that feeling that im being watched but i saw no one so i keep walking and when i get there it looks like its been deserted. i look around in the house and then i got outside to find an older guy looking at me and said "what are you doing here? who are you?" i look at him and everyone thats with him then say "my names ada i was just walking around and i got here i just wanted to check it out" he nods and walk torwards me and ays "you shouldnt be out in the woods excpecally this close to it being dark you dont know whats out here" i nod and say "sorry i just moved here and i decided to go for a walk i dont know how to get back though but i think i can manage" as i say that i head back the way i came and just walk thinking about everything and wondering if derek is even here. i get back to the house with my adopted parents live nd go in and they say "where have you been we were worried" i look down and say "sorry i went for a walk and kinda got lost but im gonna go to bed" they nod and i went upstairs changed into pajamas and went to bed because tomarrow im getting my school supplies and then im going to school on tuesday.

i woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off and got up and took a shower and dressed in some shorts and a black tank top. after breakfast we went to the store and i went off to get school stuff like notebooks pens and pencils because i already have a backpack. i was walking down the isle and got everything i needed for school then went to go find my mom and we went to get a jacket. we payed and went home i put my jacket in my closet and put my school stuff in my backpack and then went down stairs it was 1 o'clock so i yelled out "im going for a walk ill be back later" i heard and 'ok' and i left i just let my feet take me wherever they wanted and i ended up outside and old rundown subway station that looks like nobodys been in it for years. i headed for the metal thats cover the stairs and went inside it was freaky and went down the stairs i heard something and i focused my hearing and heard a heartbeat. i turned around to go but was stopped by a hand i look at the person and reganize it was derek. i scream and jumped at him puting my arms around his neck saying "ive missed you derek" he pulled back and looked at me saying "what are you doing here ada" i look down and say "my adopted parents moved here for my dads buissnes and i just wanted to know if you were back so i was looking for you yesterday but didnt find you and i just let my feet walk and i ended up here." he smiled and i looked at him and said "please i dont want to go back to my foster parents i want to stay with you but we couldnt find you my foster parents sid that if they find a living reletive then they will let me go with them if i want please" he looked at me and put his emotionless msk on and said "no you could get hurt and i dont want you to ok" i look at him and say "come on im a half werewolf i have the speed the strength and the hightened sences i just cant turn into a werewolf i can even heal please i spent 6 years thinking my whole family has been dead and then i hear about you being back and my dad getting that promotion here please der" he look down and started walking to the train and said "fine we can go but if you stay we live here and there are rules ok' i nod and we leave to got to my adopted parent house. when we get there we walk in and i hear my mom in the kitchen and go there and say "mom this is derek hes my cousin" my mom looks over to us and says "really so now you have to make the choice stay here with us or go with your cousin" i look between derek and my mom and say " i want to go with derek i mean ill always love you guys but i want to spend time with my cousin" she nodded and said "ok well at least wait till your dad gets here and then we can do the papers and everything but since todays your birthday we have something for you" i nod and she gave me some keys i look at her and she says "we have a house for you its this house and theres a car in the garage for you we only came her because you dad was asked to help with a case but now that your family is here why dont you both live here. we will be leaving in a week so what do you think" i look at here and knew she knew that i had family here and smiled and nodded my head yes.

so today is tuesday and i had to go to school so i took a shower and dressed in some dark wash skinny jeans and a black tunic and my thin black jacket and i was out the door and off to school. i got there and went to the office to get my sceduale and map of the school and i was gone and to my first class in 5 minutes. i got stuck sitting by a guy named isaac LaHey he was cute. i could smell he was a werewolf but i didnt say anything and we didnt talk at all during class and when the bell rang he was gone in five seconds and so the rest of the day was uneventfull and at lunch i was going to sit alone but my new friend stiles pulled me to his and his friends tabe i learned scott is stiles best friend and allison is scotts girlfriend. after 5 minutes of talking scott said "are you a werewolf" and i froze because no one is supose to know so i said "yes but im only half and you cant tell anyone" he looked at me and said "im a werewolf allisons a hunter andstiles is still human but how are you half of a werewolf" i look at them and say "i dont know but i have everything a werewolf has but on full moons i dont change i stay the same." they looked fasinated and we all became friends and stiles asked "so what was your last name we never caught it" i look at them and say "my name is ada hale i live with my adopted mom and dad untill this friday then ill live with my cousin" they all looked kinda wiered and scott said "whos your cousin?" i look down and say "derek hale"


End file.
